Glee Part 1  The New Girl
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: The choir gets a new student, make that two. The new girl and...    Blaine! But the new girl will have a past that no one expects.  Please tell me what you think! Write a reveiw!


Part 1

I don't know why, but I've always been shy no matter how hard I try nothing ever comes out, but up on that stage, up in front preforming, I can let it out. I can let the feelings that I hold deep inside myself out through a song.

I walked into that school, McKinley high. I was really nervous: first I had to go see the principal, then I had to go see the guidance councillor and introduce myself, and then I had to head to my first class…

Glee Club.

It was my first day and I stepped into the school as the first bell went. I had looked at the layout of the school on a map. I walked right to the principal's office to find a comfortable Mr. Figgins, the principal; and a Mr. Schuester, the glee teacher. Mr. Figgins smiled at me and asked me to sit down. I nodded in reply not saying a word.

"Will," he said, "This is your new student Tanya McDougal." Mr. Schuester smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you Tanya."

"It's nice to meet you to," I replied in a soundless voice. I knew that he hardly heard it. "Mr. Figgins interrupted, "Her break out of her shell. Apparently when she's performing around people she's not shy, but when she is she's shy because she has to socialize."

Mr. Schuester nodded and then said, "I'm sure Glee Club will be able to help her."

Mr. Figgins turned to look at me and told me I could go to the councillor, Miss Pillsbury. I walked to Miss Pillsbury's office, the hallways were silent. I walked by tons of classes filled with other teenagers. I wondered who would become my friend. No, who would be able to get past the wall I put up around myself?

I met Miss Pillsbury and she told me we would meet next Wednesday in the morning at this time. Then the bell went and I headed to the choir room. I was the first one there so I sat down. Mr. Schuester was righting something on the board as they all walked in. As they walked in the stared at me, with a look I'd seen before, the look of 'what are you doing here?'

After everyone was seated Mr. Schuester signalled over to me to step up to the front of the class. I stood up and walked forward to the front where he was standing.

"Today we have a new student and a new assignment for the week," He announced. "This is Tanya, she's our newest student. Let's give her a hand." They all clapped for me as I sat down. The whole time I look down at the floor trying to ignore all of the eyes on me.

The eyes all turned their attention to Mr. Schuester when he said, "Now I'll introduce our new assignment. The theme is country, all you have to do is choose a country song and sing it. Here's the catch you have to do this song with a partner, and I get to choose your partners."

Then he listed them off, the only names I heard or listened for were mine and my partner's, "Tanya and Kurt."

He walked towards me and sat down. By this time everyone was in a group with their partner. "Hi, I'm Kurt," he said in a kind but kind of girly voice. I looked up at him and smiled. "So do have any ideas for country songs to sing?"

I slid a piece of paper over to him. He nodded in reply and said, "That would be the perfect song, we'll do that." I smiled at him. We talked about what we were going to do when we performed, actually he talked the most. Kurt seemed like a really nice guy but he said before we left class that he was gay. For some reason it didn't surprise me. I knew I didn't know him well, but I accepted him, even if he was gay.

The morning passed by until it was lunch. I was heading to the cafeteria when someone grabbed my shoulder. Suddenly my reflexes took control. I grabbed the hand swung around and slammed the person on the ground. The guy had a mow hawk; okay it was more like a flat mow hawk.

"Can you, ow! Stop twisting my arm, ow! I was just trying ow! To introduce myself! Ow!"

I let go in a quick motion. He stood up, shaking it off. "You have a steel grip. That really hurt." I gave him a glare when he said this.

"I'm Pucker man, you can call me Puck." He said in a friendly voice. I gave him a question look. (I was used to doing this to people) Then I replied, "I'm Tanya?"

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" he remarked. "Well, see you later!" Puck turned and walked away waving as he left. I shook my head in confusion and went to the cafeteria.

After I had gotten my food I looked around for a place to sit and I saw Kurt waving at me. There weren't any other places to sit so I walked towards him. He was sitting at the table with Mercedes and Rachel. Mr. Schuester had told me to all the names of everyone in the glee club.

"Please, sit down," Rachel said politely. I nodded and in silence sat down.

"Tanya, from what Kurt tells us you and he are going to sing tomorrow." Mercedes said astounded. "Is it true, are you?" I nodded in reply. It was true, so I only had tonight to practice.

"That's really early! Kurt are you sure you're not pressuring her?" asked Rachel. They continued on with conversations I had no interest in for the rest of lunch.

When the bell went I walked towards my locker, apparently there was something really important Kurt should have told me. I turned the corner and there, standing in front of me was a group of hockey players, holding slushies. The guy in front grinned and then they all dumped red slushy on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fin walking towards us, but I was going to handle this.

I knew my martial arts teacher would have disciplined me for this, but I punched the guy in front in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach. I forced him into the rest of them and they all landed on the floor with a huge thud.

I then glared at them with my fists up ready to fight. They all stood up in a hurry and ran off. Everyone in the hallway was looking at me. Then I remembered; I was covered in slushy!

Fin ran towards me, "I definitely didn't see that coming!" He then handed me a towel. A towel! Why would he have a towel at school!

He grinned at me, "Your wondering why I have a towel right?" I nodded. "I get slushed a lot too." As he walked away he yelled, "You can give the towel back to me once it's been cleaned!"

The end of the day came quickly and I drove home. I got onto my pure black motor bike as Puck walked by. He turned and looked at me in amazement.

"How did you get this sweet ride!" he asked.

I grinned; I got it from all the money I had earned by being a martial arts teacher. Then thinking about class I checked the small trunk in the back of my bike to make sure my white suit with black belt was there.

"Sorry Puck, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." I said getting on my bike. Then I drove out of the parking lot and to work.

Work went by quickly; this new job really was great. The reason my mom and I moved is because my mom got a job as a chef at a restaurant called Bread Sticks. At least I think that's what it's called. My mom and dad got divorced when I was twelve. Ever since they got divorced my mom has been trying to pay rent for both of us. That's why I got a job so I could pay for myself. I also managed to buy things for myself like my motor bike, a laptop, and a guitar. It took a lot of saving but I managed it. For some reason I'm not shy when I'm teaching martial arts classes but I am around crowds or people my age.

I got off work around five and head home. I got a text from my mom to pick up a list of things for supper. My mom usually texts me about these things so here's what it said:

Hi honey can U pick up some groceries! They r 4 supper and dessert. Plus some snacks! Here's the list:

1% Milk (2 cartons)

Bamboo roots

Shrimp (cooked)

Ice Cream (Chocolate)

Bananas

Limes

Cheesies

A&W Root Beer

I had my bank card on me so I went. It wasn't long until I made it to the store. I walked around going to the shelves that held the groceries.

Walking towards the freezers I saw a guy standing there. I froze and turned around, ready to walk away I heard him say my name, "Tanya!"

I kept walking trying to hold tears back. I had to walk, walk away. He was my past; he was the one thing I could talk to no one about. I went to the next shelf and stood there. He ran out the store in a rush, thinking I had left. I then went back to the freezers and got what I needed.

When I got home I handed the bags to my mom and ran upstairs. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my pillow using it to cradle my head. I then cried, I cried my heart out. I heard my mom walk past my room and pause in front of my door then keep walking. I don't know how long I cried for or when I fell asleep but what I do know was that my eyes were so red they made me look like a red racoon!

Part 2

I came to school wearing my aviators, a lime green tuque, lime tank top, a black jacket, black jeans, lime green converse, and lime green and black biker gloves.

I walked straight to my locker to grab my books. Then I went to calculus, after that I would have glee and then lunch. Calculus is one of my best subjects so it flew by, I then ran to the choir room, I was carrying my guitar with me as I ran.

I got their before everyone else and then got out my guitar for a tune up. Slowly everyone came in and sat down. Once everyone was ready I started, my guitar began the tune, Kurt then started off:

Missed my larm clock ringing,

Woke up telephone screaming,

Boss man singin his same old song.

Rode in late about an hour,

No cup of coffee, no shower,

Walk of shame with two different shoes on.

And now it's poor me,

Why me, oh me, boring,

The same old worn out blah, blah story,

There's no good explanation for it at all.

We then both sang at the same time:

Ain't no rhyme or reason,

No complicated meanin,

Ain't no need to over think it, Let go laughing.

Life don't go, quite like you planned it,

We tried so,

Hard to understand it.

The Irrefutable, Indisputable fact is,

(psh) It happens.

We carried on with the rest of the song until it was over. At the end everyone clapped and smiled. Mr. Schuester looked at me as if he was in amazement. Sometimes even I was surprised with myself, and how when I sang my true self came out. We then did some work for nationals and the bell went.

I realised I'd left my money in the back of my bike. I walked out to the parking lot to my bike to see HIM standing right beside it. I walked towards him and my bike, my fists clenched and pale. He turned to look at me.

"Tanya," I cut him off, "You don't have the right to talk to me. Wait let me add something to that; you don't even have the right to say my name. Stay away from me!"

He then walked towards me and threw his arms around me and whispered, "I'm so sorry, please come to my house after your done school."

I pulled away from him and then said with tears pouring, "Do you really think you can fix everything just like that?" I snapped my fingers. "Well guess what you can't! I will never forgive you! I hate you! I won't let you trick me!"

I grabbed the money from my trunk slammed it and walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw people staring at me and one of them was Sam. I walked and then ran. After I was in the school I felt someone breathing down on my neck.

I turned around to see Sam. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded trying to wipe tears out of my eyes.

"Who was that guy any ways? An adult shouldn't act that way."

"It's none of your business," I whispered and then walked away.

The next day I walked into choir and sat down quietly. Sam and Mercedes were beside each other, as were Rachel and Fin, Tina and Mike, etc. I sat down in a chair that wasn't near anyone and put my laptop (which was in its case) beside my chair. Mr. Schuester wasn't in the class when a guy my age stood by the door.

I heard Curt ask, "What are you doing here?"

The man standing at the door replied, "I wanted to surprise you…

I transferred to McKinley."


End file.
